


The Beach House

by SailorLestrade



Category: Suburban Shootout, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Funny, Meeting the Family, Oakley is part of the Hazeldine Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to meet Bill's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine  
> http://badwolflestrade.tumblr.com/post/111655011154/requested-by-anon-gif-one-belongs-to

“We can still back out of this.” Bill Hazeldine said as he drove you towards the family beach house. “They already know we’re engaged. That’s all they need to know.” You laughed a bit.

“Bill, sweetie, we’re all going to have to meet sooner or later.” You said, looking over at him. He glanced at you before turning his attention back to the road.

“You don’t understand.” Bill said. “My parents had to leave their last neighborhood because my mother started a war with one of the neighbor ladies, my dad is clueless, and…then there’s Oakley.”

“Oakley? What’s an Oakley?” You asked. Bill sighed.

“Well, hopefully he’ll be out getting drunk with his friends and you won’t meet him, but he’s my…child I grew up with that’s related to me.”

“So…your brother.” You said. Bill cringed at your statement.

“Ugh, I hate that.” Bill said. “Let’s just stick with calling him Oakley and that’s it.” You smiled then turned your attention back out the window, watching the scenery as it went by.

****

Bill’s parents weren’t near as bad as you had expected them to be. Joyce and Jeremy were friendly enough, even though Joyce kept saying she liked you better than Jewel. You knew that Bill had previously been in a serious relationship before and during his university days, but their flame burnt out and they went their separate ways. She went to California, he found you.

“Oh, Bill.” Joyce said. “Oakley should be here soon.” With that, Bill spit out the beer he had been drinking.

“Honey?” You asked. “Are you okay?”

“Good, good.” Bill said. “Well, if we leave now, we can get back to London by night. Tell Oakley I’m…”

“Tell Oakley what?” A voice behind him said. Bill closed his eyes.

“Shit.” He whispered under his breath. He turned and looked at the older man that stood behind him. “Oakley. Hi.”

“Hello Bill.” Oakley said. He looked over at you. “And hello lady that’s not Jewel Diamond. May I say my brother defiantly picked right this time.” He took your hand and kissed it. “I’m Oakley.”

“I’m (y/n).” You said. “Bill fiancée.”

“Fiancée?” Bill asked. “Baby brother’s growing up.” He playfully punched Bill’s arm.

“Now if only my big brother would.” Bill said under his breath. Jeremy came in then and started talking to Bill about something, leaving you and Oakley to make awkward small talk. You took a drink of your wine. Oakley kept looking at you.

“No offense, but you are way out of my brother’s league.” Oakley said. “How did he manage to catch you?”

“We met in my math class.” You said. “Bill set in there the whole class, even though he was in the wrong one. He claims he just wanted my number.” You smile at the memory. Oakley put his hand on yours.

“Well, my brother does have great taste then.” Oakley said. You pulled your hand back.

“Look, Oakley, you’re cool and all, but I love Bill. So if you could quit touching my hand and doing that whole sexy thing with your eyes, that’d be great.” You said. You thought you sounded harsh, but then Oakley started laughing.

“Hey Bill, I think you found the one!” He said, walking over to where his dad and brother were. Bill looked at him. “She didn’t fall for my charms like Jewel did. She loves you.”

“Well, that’s good.” Bill said. He paused for a second. “Wait a minute, when did Jewel fall for your charms?” Oakley turned red.

“Well, I got a new board. I’m going to go catch some waves. Be back later!” He quickly ran out of the house with Bill hot on his tail.

“Oakley! Get your tan ass back here!” Bill called, leaving you, Jeremy, and Joyce all laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
